


Breakdown (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Clint Needs a Hug, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I REGRET NOTHING, I just wanted to make Phil cry, Injury, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Panic Attacks, Phil Needs a Hug
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：<br/>求文梗：<br/>我想看Clint重伤。医生觉得基本上他是没救了。<br/>Clint和Coulson的关系是秘密的，或者他们还没有正式走到一起都可以。总之，Coulson绝望地想要保持镇静，可他面对Clint渐渐消逝的生命，根本无力支撑。有人指责Coulson根本不关心Clint（基本上就是Tony吧，你知道他的）而Coulson就这么*彻底崩溃*了。<br/>复仇者们都大吃一惊。<br/>结尾一定要发糖，拜托！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdown (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breakdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/881505) by [Eilera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilera/pseuds/Eilera). 



 

**崩溃**

 

 

Title:Breakdown

Author:Eilera（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilera/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types,

The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom

Pairing: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson

Rating: G

Additional Tags:

Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Clint Needs a Hug, Phil Needs a Hug, Mental Breakdown, Injury, I just wanted to make Phil cry, I REGRET NOTHING, Panic Attacks

 

**Summary** **：**

Kink Meme Prompt:

I'd like to see Clint get seriously injured. The doctors think there's a good chance he won't make it. 

Either Clint and Coulson have been in a secret relationship or they haven't confessed to each other yet. Anyway, Coulson is desperately trying to keep up his calm facade, but he can barely hold it together with Clint lying in a hospital bed and dying. Someone says something mean about Coulson not caring (most likely Tony, you know how he is) and Coulson just *breaks* down.

The Avengers are surprised.

Happy ending though, please!

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/881505>

 

授权：

Oh wow thank you so much! I've always dreamed someone would ask me if they could translate one of my fics. :D Of course you are welcome to translate it, you have my sincere permission.

 

Thank you for the review, I really appreciate it.

 

**A/N** **：**

So this is my first foray into The Avengers fandom. I hope that I do this amazing pairing justice.

The original prompt on the Kink Meme was actually one of my own. So this is a self-fill. Hopefully no one minds.

 

 

**警告：**

虐心，发糖，H/C，Clint需要抱抱，Phil需要抱抱，精神崩溃，重伤，我就是想要让Phil哭，绝不后悔，急性焦虑

 

**摘要：**

求文梗：

我想看Clint重伤。医生觉得基本上他是没救了。

Clint和Coulson的关系是秘密的，或者他们还没有正式走到一起都可以。总之，Coulson绝望地想要保持镇静，可他面对Clint渐渐消逝的生命，根本无力支撑。有人指责Coulson根本不关心Clint（基本上就是Tony吧，你知道他的）而Coulson就这么*彻底崩溃*了。

复仇者们都大吃一惊。

结尾一定要发糖，拜托！

 

**A/N** **：**

所以这是我进入妇联圈的第一篇文。我希望自己能写关于这超级棒的一对儿的故事。

求文梗其实是我自己的。所以这也是自嗨。希望大家不介意。

 

 

**某鱼注：**

我也想看探员哭……

 

 

**===== Breakdown** **崩溃 =====**

 

 

人们都说，在你死之前，你的一生就会从眼前闪过。

 

Clint希望这是真的，因为就算他上半辈子过得那么苦逼凄凉，可最后的十二年却充满令他始料未及的幸福。

 

绝对始料未及。

 

他觉得上天算是够意思，因为目前自己的一生还没开始即时回放，否则他也不能看到巨型变异龙虾挥舞着大螯作势要把美国甜心队长（America's sweetheart）夹成两半。然而他看不到自己栖身的建筑背面火舌在迅速攀升，他的位置高高在上，俯视整个战场，因此在大楼外墙逐渐剥落坍塌的时候根本没人在旁边可以抓住他。最后一只钩锚箭（grappling arrow）已经被他攀上掩体的时候用掉了，无路可走。

 

Clint面临两个选择，救自己，或者救队长，不过其实根本用不着选择。

 

放弃寻找自己的逃生路径，他拉弓搭箭，脚下的砖瓦以无可逆转之势倾颓下落，除了他，没人能瞄准。爆炸箭（explosive arrow）带着令人满意的力度戳入龙虾的一只眼（真不好意思，托巨型龙虾的福，他基本上死定了），同时这幢10层楼房轰然变成一片废墟。

 

Clint正在坠落，他能听到队友们在频道里呼喊，你知道么，现在他这一辈子总算开始在眼前闪过了。呃，其实也不全是，因为他看见的只有Phil。那个累到来不及脱掉袜子就睡着的男人；那个早上除了Clint和咖啡，阴沉着脸完全一副生人勿近模样的男人。那个面容冷峻足以吓哭初级探员，但其实如果你真的爱他，就能从他眼中看到万语千言的男人。

 

明天，是他们的周年纪念日。

 

他真的不想临死前连一句告别都说不上，可黑黢黢的地面以不可思议的速度飞升扑面而来，然后——

 

“Phil，我——“

 

锥心蚀骨。

 

一片漆黑。

 

 

\----------

 

Phil在发现楼房开始有坍塌迹象的那一秒就跳起来飞奔。Thor还在仙宫（Asgard），Hulk和Steve正在收拾残余的变异龙虾怪，Tony不停在频道里咒骂，毫不含糊地加速朝自天而降的人形冲刺。

 

Clint。

 

血液似乎已经冻结，当一个九头蛇打手（Hydra agent）试图阻挡Phil的时候，他直接把对方爆头，推开血肉模糊的尸体，视线自始至终盯住自己的丈夫。Natasha就跟在他身后，女特工一连串俄语的喊叫他根本充耳不闻。

 

“操，操操操，慢点儿Legolas！”Tony嘶吼，一道红色闪电般划过天空，可是他太慢了，他们所有人都太慢了。（译注：Legolas，《指环王》中善射的精灵王子）

 

“Phil，我——”Clint哽咽，裹挟恐惧和绝望，然后随着令人毛骨悚然的咔嚓声，一切归于寂静。

 

Phil的心脏随之停止了跳动。

 

 

\----------

 

“我恐怕情况很不乐观。”Paull医生沉声道。“他受的伤太重了。通常情况下这必死无疑，全凭那身加固作战服，他才能活到现在。”

 

大家都站在Clint的手术室门外，医护人员则来去匆匆，尽力救治他们不幸坠落的战友。心电监护仪的哔哔声令人难掩愤怒，里面的人大喊，人外面的人跑进跑出，Phil脑中一片空白，几乎忘记了呼吸。他感到一种诡异的超然，就好像自己睡着了，正在做着这辈子最恐怖的噩梦。

 

医生还在讲，可他什么都不知道，那些词句左耳进右耳出，大脑根本无法集中。他听见什么 _脚先着地_ ，还有 _多处骨折_ 接着是 _刺穿了肺叶_ 以及 _颅骨碎裂_ 。

 

_可能醒不过来了_ 。

 

Phil听见了，但尚且理解不了。整个房间不知怎么开始旋转，好像巨大的漩涡要将他吞噬，他拼命抓住面前的椅子，防止自己跌倒在地。

 

他现在想从噩梦中醒来。

 

拜托。（Please）

 

“我已经安排了这个房间给你们，请耐心等待。想待多久都可以。如果有任何变化，我会第一时间通知各位。”

 

Phil费力地眨眨眼，试着强迫自己振作起来。他完美无缺的镇定通常情况下都是最稳固的面具，可这一回面具太小，他为了掩饰情绪已经将之扯得太薄。他知道，那万年不变的表情坚持不了多久了。

 

他必须离开。

 

“我现在去办公室填写外勤报告。我希望明天早上8点前各位也能填好报告上交。”就连他自己都没想到，他居然还能用这么毫无波澜的声音讲话。

 

“真的？他是认真的么？”Tony翻着眼睛，难以置信地惊呼。

 

“Tony。”Steve警告，一只手搭上亿万富翁的肩膀，队长的声音沙哑疲倦，带着深深的悔恨。Clint救了他，却几乎付出了自己的那条命。

 

“不行，Coulson你丫怎么能这么操蛋？”Tony甩脱Steve的手，向前一步逼近Phil，指着探员的鼻子发难。“Clint就要 _死_ 了。他—— _操_ 。”钢铁侠猛地闭上嘴，好像只是说出那个词就让他接受不了。

 

“闹够了吧，Stark。”Natasha每个字都冷若冰霜，眼中闪着危险的寒光。

 

Tony明显地抖了一下，如果Phil还能思考，他会很容易发现那代表了震惊。他们这样，对彼此其实都是种折磨。

 

“现在真不是说这些的时候。”Banner用身体挡在Tony和Phil之间。

 

“好吧。不是我的问题，但他根本不在乎我们或许再也看不到Clint活过来了。”

 

Phil明显感觉脸上的面具应声而碎，先是细小的裂纹，接着是一片一片，最后整块滑落，他根本来不及重新武装，无法找回他几乎不复存在的冷静镇定，不能——

 

“ _Clint_ 。”他粗哑地恸呼，破碎地啜泣，整个房间再次变成了高速转动的漩涡，毫无征兆地，他倒下了，Natasha连忙伸臂抱住他的肩膀。Phil全身剧烈发抖，被焦虑煎熬得心跳也失去了节律。他觉得自己是要不行了，可他保持不了冷静。他无法 _喘气_ ，Clint就要死了。Clint就要 _死_ 了。

 

“呼吸。”女特工命令，安慰地轻轻摩挲他的脊背。“保持呼吸，Coulson。”

 

“哦操长官，我没有——”

 

“他们 _结婚_ 了。”Natasha低吼，直接让亿万富翁的道歉消音。

 

除了红发女子之外，每个人都瞪着眼睛面面相觑，同时也瞬间得以了然。

 

Bruce跪在探员身前，小心检查他的脉搏。“我想他是急性焦虑症（panic attack）。我会去找个医生。现在就让他尽量保持呼吸。”男人说着，站起来快步走出去。

 

Phil慢慢摇头，手指紧紧攥着脖颈间的项链，露出他的结婚戒指，眼眶中腾起热辣辣的刺痛，让他泪流满面。他记得当自己单膝跪在Clint面前，问他愿不愿意和自己在一起共度余生的时候，弓箭手瞪大了双眼，脸上满是难以置信的喜悦。 _共度余生（_ _For the rest of their lives_ _）_ 。他愚蠢地以为那会成为永恒。“我不能，我不能……哦上帝啊。”他哽咽，上气不接下气，心脏剧痛，那器官几乎要冲破胸腔把自己扯个粉碎。一部分的他真的希望如此。如果Clint离开了，他还要一颗心作甚。

 

他无法想象，假如Clint挺不过来，自己还能独活。

 

Steve帮他披上一条毯子，又端过一杯水，可Phil双手抖得太厉害了，整杯水都打翻在身上，无色透明的液体顺着毯子淌到地板，和他的泪混在一处。他没法停止哭泣，就好像他无法阻止自己丈夫的生命随着时间一丝一缕消散。他所谓的无所不能和严苛自控，面对此情此景，早已溃不成军。

 

模模糊糊地，好像有冰凉的棉签蹭了蹭他的手臂，接着是针头刺入皮肤的微痛。

 

他由衷拥抱迎面而来的黑暗。

 

 

\----------

 

Phil睁开眼，看着病房中白惨惨的墙壁，头上的灯光颇有些刺眼。他怎么会在病——

 

_“Phil_ _，我——”Clint_ _哽咽，裹挟恐惧和绝望，然后随着令人毛骨悚然的咔嚓声，一切归于寂静。_

 

他瞬间清醒过来，坐直身体环顾四周。看到旁边病床上的那个人，Phil的心跳狠狠漏了一拍，各种不同的插管和各式各样的机器将他丈夫的身体重重包围。

 

“他挺过了手术。还活着。”Natasha轻轻说道，帮着他重新躺下，才又坐回先前的座位。

 

“我们在等着看他会不会醒过来。”Steve在病房另一头开口，队长拿着素描本，尽管基本上什么都没有画。

 

Bruce坐在Clint的床脚，皱着眉一页一页翻看弓箭手的病例，良久，他抬头转向Phil，给了探员一个浅浅的微笑。

 

Stark像是灌醉了的蝴蝶，在房间里来回打转，碰碰这儿，戳戳那儿，可就是不看Phil。他抓起两支笔，噼里啪啦敲着Clint的床头桌。“所以，你和罗宾汉在一起多久了？还有为啥我没有被邀请参加单身派对？”

 

无视Natasha的眼刀，Coulson挣扎着站起来，挪动身子坐进Clint床边空着的椅子里。他想要握住丈夫的手，可那满满缠绕的绷带和石膏让他不敢轻举妄动，他不想给Clint再添任何伤痛。已经够了，太够了。于是Phil让自己紧紧攥住床栏，指甲几乎扣进掌心，暂且聊以安慰。

 

没人再提到他之前的崩溃，他从心底里感激这份体贴，甚至不能因为他们给自己注射镇定剂而生气。

 

Phil勉强收拾起仅存的冷静，听着Clint心电监控稳稳的哔哔声，小心翼翼把理智的碎片一一黏合拼凑。那持续不断的轻响很好，能让他知道现在还没有失去一切，所以他命令自己放松。

 

“10年，而且会一直继续下去。”他静静回答。

 

他的弓箭手是最顽强的幸存者。

 

 

\----------

 

尽管极其艰难，Clint还是在一周后醒了过来。

 

Phil怔怔望着丈夫那蓝色的眼眸足足五秒钟，才猛扑上去，用自己的唇捉住较年轻男人的唇，毫不在乎房间里还有其他人在场。

 

Thor（从仙宫回来了）大声祝贺，Natasha则招呼着让大家出去回避。

 

“为啥 _我_ 就没有甦醒之吻？”Stark故意大声哀嚎，并且耍赖地掏出Stark phone给对面的两人来了个大特写，随即被推出病房。

 

Clint本来想挥挥手赶走亿万富翁，不过任何最轻微的动作都会给他带来极大的疼痛。以后的日子里，他必须进行大量复健。“哦，操。”弓箭手粗声粗气咳了咳，笑着看Phil立马给他拿过冰块润喉，是啊，这就是为什么他会和这个男人结婚。无所不能简直性感爆表。

 

“我就知道你会醒。”Phil呢喃，轻轻地让二人额头相抵。

 

“我可不想让你填那个死因是巨型龙虾的报告。”弓箭手努力扯出个微笑，因为疲倦和药物再次阖上眼帘。

 

“睡吧。我会一直在这儿等你醒来。”

 

“我知道。”

 

 

END

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2013-11-01

 

 


End file.
